


rise and shine

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love junhao, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: junhui wakes minghao up so they can eat cereal together.oh i forgot to mention.at 4 a.m.





	rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minghoax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghoax/gifts).



> me and my obsession with cereal is.. shall i say, unhealthy?
> 
>  
> 
> for sydney, the one who puts up with my pickup lines and predebut junhao memes. 
> 
> i love you sweetie.

“hao,” a voice whispers into the quiet night.

 

minghao lets out a muffled groan and cracks an eye open to see junhui crouching beside his side of the bed.

 

“what is it?” he croaks, voice still hazy with sleep. the room was fairly dark apart from the moonlight that crept in through the blinds, which illuminated jun’s face.

he looked almost hesitant but minghao’s head was still clouded with exhaustion to notice the look of uncertainty crossing jun’s face.

 

“i can’t sleep,”

 

“not _my_ problem, hyung.”

 

“haaao,” minghao _swears_ he can _hear_ junhui pouting. he feels the corners of his lips turning upwards and lazily flutters his eyes open to be greeted by the sight of junhui pouting furiously.

 

the clock by his bedside glowed almost tauntingly.

 

4 a.m.

 

minghao figures he might as well get up now since they were originally supposed to have an early start anyway.

 

  _“comeback prep,”_ seungcheol had shrugged earlier that night.

 

their dorm was relatively quiet, with the exception of the light snores coming from the other members echoing across the hallway as minghao padded to the kitchen in his fluffy cat slippers junhui gifted him the last time they visited china.

 

minghao peeks into the living room to see jihoon typing away on his laptop, pausing momentarily to give minghao a look that screamed _don’t ask_ before getting back to whatever it was he was doing at 4 a.m. (composing, minghao assumes.)

minghao sits on the countertop and hums the tune to pinwheel as junhui rummages through the cabinets.

 

“found it!” junhui huffs. grabbing two bowls and a carton of milk from the fridge, he prepares a 5-course meal for them both. minghao stifles a laugh when junhui shows him what he prepared.

 

“one bowl of lucky charms for the luckiest man on earth, - and one for you.”

 

“you seriously woke me up at 4 just because you wanted to eat cereal? i’m disappointed but not surprised.” minghao grumbles after shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. junhui gives him a sheepish smile and shrugs.

 

“.. i just wanted a reason to be with you, is all.” junhui admits, admittedly starting to feel a tinge of guilt for waking up the younger member from his slumber.

 

“it’s okay. i love cereal.” minghao pauses. junhui lifts his head up to see minghao blushing slightly. minghao blames the poor ventilation in the kitchen for the pink tint on his cheeks, but sends junhui a warm smile anyway.

 

 as warm as chamomile tea on a rainy day, jun decides.

 

“and just so you know,

 - i love you too.” minghao mumbles after a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice weekend everyone!


End file.
